Cain x Riff ,amour interdit ?
by Yumi-ichigo
Summary: Nos deux amours Cain et Riff risquent bien de finir ensemble...mouhahaha ceci est une fic' ecrit par une dingue completement perverse et...vous saurez bien assez tot ce qui se passera
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: God Child/ Comte Cain

**Genre** : mwahaha ! Yaoi mes chers

**Pairing **: vous verrez bien...

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Kaori Yuki malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas TT

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : mes debuts en yaoi, mwahaha, j'ai supprimé mes conneries entre parenthese comme j'avais mis sur mon blog, ça fait pas serieux XD

**Chapitre 1**

"Riff,prépare la voiture !  
Bien My Lord"

_Cain,à peine après avoir prononcé ces mots,s'en voulut. Il était trop autoritaire. Et le ton...si...sec...  
Mais Riff lui était devoué, et ne disait rien à propos de celà. C'était son majordome, et c'était normal. SON majordome. Il était à lui. Et cette fois, son père ne lui enleverait pas._

_Riff s'executa. Il savait bien que son maître dissimulait son mal-être sous cette froideur. Qu'il refusait de s'attacher, a part avec lui, son majordome.Et puis c'etait normal,oui. Maitre et majordome. Supérieur et inférieur._

_Tout deux montèrent dans la voiture._

_Comme son maître était beau avec ses yeux verts mordorés, son visage si fin encadrés de cheveux noirs, sa peau si pâle !  
Cain le surprit et planta son regard dans le sien._  
**"Qu'as tu à me regarder comme ça,Riff ?"  
**_Riff,surpris et comme hypnotisé par le regard du jeune homme bredouilla un pauvre "Rien,rien My Lord !" et detourna la tête, gené. Ce n'etait pas la première fois qu'il portait ce regard sur son maître. C'était même souvent depuis quelques temps. Que lui arrivait-il ?  
Il s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, sentant son visage s'embraser ..._

_Cain n'avait pas detaché ses yeux de son majordome, depuis. Il eut un sourire discret en voyant les joues de Riff prendre une teinte légèrement rosée.  
Son Riff...Son ange qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres...C'etait mignon cette façon de rougir ...Riff était beau. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses mains... Tout en lui était parfait. Et ses lèvres...Ces lèvres que Cain avait envie de toucher...Seulement toucher ?  
Elles avaient l'air si douces...  
Amour interdit ?Oui, mais peu importait à Cain. Les règles,il ne connaissait pas. Lui, le comte des poisons, l'extravagant, le fou !  
Il suffisait de se lancer...Juste toucher ses lèvres...  
Cain se rapprocha de Riff,sur la banquette. Il avança la main vers son visage, son doigt sur le menton de son valet, lui tourna la tête face à lui._

_Riff était perplexe.  
Cain lui sussura à l'oreille:  
_**"Je veux juste mieux voir ton visage...Tu es très beau Riff, tu sais, tu es magnifique.  
Pas..pas autant que vous mon maître  
Ne discute pas. Je te l'ai dit, et c'est vrai. Tu es à moi, mon Riff."**

_Qu'avait son maître ?pensait Riff  
D'un coup...Même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas...c'était immoral mais...il était irresistiblement attiré par Cain, les yeux dans les siens.  
Devait-il refouler ses sentiments ?_

_Cain,voyant encore une fois son valet rougir ,se dit qu'il devait bien ressentir les mêmes choses...De sa main,il effleura les contours du visage de l'homme, s'attardant sur les lèvres.Oui,...elles étaient douces. Du velours. La douceur d'un ange._

**"Riff,tes lèvres sont douces"**

_Riff se tut.La main de son maître était fine et blanche.  
Est ce que les lèvres de Cain étaient douces, elles aussi ?  
Riff se surprit à cette pensée. Ils avaient donc les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?  
Alors... pourquoi pas... ?  
Riff avança une main vers le visage de Cain qui ne broncha pas. A son tour il effleura le visage du jeune comte...Ses lèvres...  
_**"Vos lèvres aussi sont douces, My Lord.  
Vraiment ? Et..."**  
_Cain deposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du majordome._  
**"...ça,est ce que c'est doux ?"**

_Riff ne répondit pas, mais il avait envie de sentir encore une fois les lèvres de Cain sur les siennes. _

Cain comprit bien cela. Lui aussi avait apprecié, et recommença.  
Seulement il ne s'arreta pas aux lèvres, et deposa de petits baisers dans le cou de Riff.

_Le carrosse s'arreta --': Cain mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir et cria au chauffeur de revenir au manoir._

**"Ou en etions nous ?Tu es tout rouge...Tu es mignon  
My...  
Chut.. Quand nous sommes seul, appelle moi Cain... Dis moi Riff...Es tu près à aller en enfer avec moi ?  
Nous avons peché par ces baisers...  
Oui...Je suis près à aller en enfer, ne serai ce que pour la douceur de vos lèvres, ne serai-ce que pour un de vos baisers ...  
Si cela est peché...Alors j'aime être pecheur..."**

_Riff avait dit tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'etait plus à ça près, quitte à aller en enfer, autant continuer !  
C'etait trop tard de toute manière..._

**"My...Cain,je vous aime.  
Tutoie moi ! Je t'aime aussi, Riff"**

_Riff soudain n'en pouvait plus d'attendre __et embrassa Cain.  
Cette fois c'etait plus qu'un simple baiser.  
Les deux amants sentaient leur desir monter_

_Mais le carosse s'arreta. Ils furent surpris pendant quelques instants et Cain,tirant Riff par la main sortit du carosse,l'entrainant dans le manoir._

**A suivre...**

Que va t-il se passer ?Ou Cain emmene t-il Riff (c'est pas trop dur a savoir XD)?  
Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 2,actuellement en cours d'ecriture !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées !XD XD XD

sors


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: God Child/ Comte Cain

**Genre** : mwahaha ! Yaoi mes chers

**Pairing **: bah, c'est evident UU

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Kaori Yuki malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas TT  
**Déclaration de l'auteur** : nan, nan j'suis pas DU TOUT une perverse...bon, le chapitre pilier de la fic' xD

**Chapitre 2**

_Cain entraina Riff à sa suite dans l'immense manoir.Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre ,il assit Riff sur le lit et ferma la porte à clé_.

**"Nous sommes seuls et tranquilles à présent, mon beau Riff."**

_Il ferma les rideaux et alluma quelques bougies_ .

_Riff se leva et prit Cain par la taille,l'embrassant dans le cou au passage il l'entraina avec lui sur le lit._

**"Riff,ta cravate est trop serrée, je vais te la denouer "**

_Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Cain defit la cravate de Riff et lui enleva sa veste._

**"Tu dois avoir chaud,Cain."**

_Riff lui enleva sa veste et commença a deboutonner sa chemise.  
_  
**"Tu as raison, c'est une vraie canicule , je ne voudrais pas que tu attrappe un coup de chaud, mon bel ange "**

_Chacun deboutonnait la chemise de l'autre,leurs deux torses se decouvrant en même temps. Ils s'embrassèrent. La temperature avait quelque peu monté ._

**"Il fait toujours aussi chaud."**

_Cain entreprit alors de baisser le pantalon de Riff en lui glissant de petits baisers sur les jambes et celui-ci fit de même._

_Ils étaient a présent tous deux en ...euh slip_ (contradictoire avec l'epoque ,je me doute bien mais...ON S'EN FOUT pour le temps qu'il va rester le slip de toute façon XD XD XD)

_Blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit,Cain caressait le dos musclé de Riff tout en l'embrassant. Descendant de plus en plus bas,il passa la main dans son slip ..._

_Riff sentait l'excitation monter, il embrassait Cain sur le torse et sentit son membre se durcir_ .  
_C'etait visiblement deja fait pour Cain "._

**"Dis,tu ne crois pas que ces sous-vetements sont un peu encombrants èé ?"** _et Riff tout en prononçant ces paroles enleva doucement le slip de Cain._

**"C'est juste. C'est mieux comme ça en effet, regarde par toi même."**

_Cain enleva à son tour le slip de son compagnon,tout en continuant a lui carresser les fesses._

_Riff et Cain visiblement excités se regardèrent dans les yeux.Ce a quoi Cain repondit par un baiser fougueux. Riff avait des frissons de plaisir a chaque contact des douces lèvres de son partenaire.  
Cain se redressa et se colla contre lui.  
Riff embrassa le jeune comte dans le cou, le caressant le dos.Il descendit de plus en plus ses mains, puis les ramena devant, masturba Cain.  
Celui-ci laissa echapper un gemissement malgré lui ._

_A son tour, Riff en vint au caresses buccales. Cain avait du mal a rester silencieux._

_Le jeune homme, tout en embrassant son compagnon, le coucha doucement sur le ventre.  
Riff le sentit rentrer en lui.  
Sous ce va-et-vient il commença peu à peu à prendre son pied et entendait Cain pousser de petits cris etouffés.  
Lui aussi laissa echapper un gemissement_ ...

_Une fois l'orgasme atteint pour les deux hommes, Cain se retira, et une fois encore les amants s'embrasssèrent allongés sur le lit. _

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment,Riff se leva eteindre les bougies et quand il retourna dans le lit Cain se nicha dans ses bras.  
L'homme rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps nus.

_Il glissa à l'oreille de Cain:_  
**"Bonne nuit prince des poisons  
Bonne nuit mon ange"**

_Cain s'endormit tout de suite dans les bras de Riff et le sommeil gagna "son ange" tout de suite après._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: God Child/ Comte Cain

**Genre** : mwahaha !toujours Yaoi mes chers XD

**Pairing **: bah, c'est evident UU

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Kaori Yuki malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas TT

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : sifflotte

**Chap 3**

_Le lendemain de cette "folle nuit d'amour"_ ,_Riff se retira discretement du lit non sans glisser un petit baiser sur la joue de notre Cain encore endormi. Il se rhabilla et se glissa à pas de loup dans la chambre ou il était censé être ". Dans 30 minutes, il irait lever Cain, comme tous les matins, comme si de rien n'etait.  
Mais...dans la chambre,ne seraient ils pas tout seuls ?_

_Et Maryweather ? Oh,c'est vrai, c'etait une autre servante qui s'occupait d'elle. La fillette prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique _(ah cette Mary XD).

_Riff se recoiffa un peu en songeant a tout cela. _

C'etait l'heure ! Riff s'en rejouissait et partit donc dans la chambre de son maître en toute legalité, cette fois-ci .

**"Bonjour,My Lord. Ou devrai-je dire "mon Cain" ?"**  
_Cain,se reveillant doucement, joua au même jeu._  
**"Bonjour,Riff. Ou devrai-je dire "mon ange " ?**

_Riff s'assit sur le lit et tira Cain vers lui,le redressant et l'embrassa._

**"Riff, je veux que tu dorme avec moi toutes les nuits desormais !  
Toutes les nuits oo ?Mais on arrivera plus à être en forme le lendemain** (XDDD,avouez le, vous y avez tous/toutes pensé XD)  
**Mais non, petit imbecile !Dormir toutes les nuits, j'ai dit, DORMIR ! Bon après, accessoirement de temps en temps...huhu.  
Oh et bien je n'y vois pas...heu d'objection x3 !Tant que ça ne ce sait pas bien sur .. ...  
Mais Riff,c'est un ordre. Ne t'inquiètes pas,ta chambre est à coté de la mienne, ça ne se saura pas."**

_Cain sur ces paroles arborait un sourire malin et se serra contre Riff_ (rappelons que Cain est encore tout nu XD)

**"Riff...je ne veut plus dormir ailleurs que dans tes bras..."** _lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille.  
_**"...parce que dans tes bras, je ne suis plus tout seul...parce que dans tes bras, je ne rêve plus de mon père..."**  
_Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune comte.  
_**"Je suis là...ne t'inquietes pas..."  
**_Riff le serra dans ses bras un moment puis quelque chose lui revient._

**"Heu...il serait peut-être temps de se laver et de s'habiller,ne ?"**  
_Sur ces paroles Cain afficha un sourire un peu..pervers XD._  
**"Je suis tout à toi,Riff"** _et il se leva, se tenant debout devant son valet.  
_**"Veux-tu un cours d'anatomie ?**  
**Je pense pouvoir me debrouiller seul ..."**

_Riff prit Cain par l'epaule et l'entraina vers la baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude_ ._L'embrassant au passage il le laissa se glisser avec délice dans l'eau._

**"Alors,tu te dépeche de me savonner ?  
J'y viens, j'y viens..."**

_Cain regarda, stupéfait, Riff se diriger vers la porte pour la fermer à clé et... se déshabiller.  
_**"Tu ne vois pas d'objection à se que je te rejoigne ?"**  
_Riff n'attendit pas la réponse et se glissa dans le bain, face au jeune comte  
Celui-ci se retourna et colla son dos contre le torse du valet, qui entoura de ses bras les epaules du jeune homme.  
_**" Je t'aime.  
Moi aussi "**

_Cain se laissa aller à cette étreinte et ferma les yeux. Riff en profita pour lui glisser un petit baiser sur les lèvres.  
Cain fit de même en se retournant.  
_  
**"Bon..tu me savonne X3 ?"**_dit-il, souriant. Et en riant,il gicla Riff.  
Celui-ci sourit en pensant qu'il y avait beaucoup de temps qu'il n'vait pas vu Cain rire ainsi.  
_**"Arrête avec ton sourire béat !"  
**_Riff eut un petit rire_ .  
_Les mains pleines de savon, il frotta avec beaucoup de douceur le dos de son jeune maître..Ces cicatrices...Riff songea que dans le noir la veille,il n'y avait pas fait attention .. ...  
Le visage de Cain sembla s'assombrir un instant.  
Riff s'attarda sur les epaules et le massa. Pendant un moment, le jeune comte fermait les yeux, et il se retourna.  
_**"...J'ai envie moi aussi de te laver !"**  
_Cain se frotta les mains dans le savon et entreprit consciencieusement de laver le torse de Riff qui souriait betement.  
Chacun savonnait le torse de l'autre.  
Ils finirent serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans la baignoire.  
Le valet glissa à l'oreille de son maître:  
_**"Il serait temps de vous habiller"**  
_Il le tira doucement du bain et frictionna le corps mouillé du jeune homme avec une serviette_ .  
_Celui-ci lui replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux._  
**"Tu sais que ça te va bien, les cheveux mouillés ?"**  
_Ils etaient déjà largement en retard pour le petit-dejeuner,malheureusement. Il fallait s'habiller.  
Riff vetit donc Cain comme d'habitude, avant d'aller chercher ses vetement au fond de la chambre et de commencer à les enfiler.  
Il fut arreté dans son elan par Cain qui lui tenait le poignet.  
_**"C'est moi qui vais t'habiller."**  
_Cain en profita pour embrasser Riff en passant, dès qu'il le pouvait.  
Une fois tout deux habillés, ils allèrent dans le salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner. _

Mary, à table, avait l'air enervée.  
**"Eh bien, vous voilà enfin ! Qu'est ce que vous traficotiez tous les deux !**  
_Cain etouffa un rire avant de repondre:_  
**"Rien,rien...on parlait et on a pas vu l'heure passer."**


End file.
